zootopiafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Snowstripe the Fierce/Zootopia Review
Okay. It's been months since it came out, the buzz of activity at theatres has died, and I think it's safe to say that everyone here has seen the 2016 animated film, Zootopia. If you haven't, I need to ask you why you haven't seen it yet. I mean, it's a good film. Go on and watch it before continuing. Don't worry; I'll wait. Moving on, before the fans jump on my back, I have to say that Zootopia ''was a fine film. It wasn't horrible, but it wasn't perfect. It, like other films, was given a great reception when it first came out, and it definitely did appeal to the demographic intended: kids. But, like other films, deserves some time. Maybe a few decades. Then watch it again. Was it as good as you thought? Did you notice flaws then that you didn't the first time? Did you expect me to be giving you rhetorical questions before a review? Maybe, maybe not. But we're all different, and all films are not created equal. So, without further ado, let's jump right into the 2016 Disney animated film, ''Zootopia! The film begins with our main character, a young rabbit named Judy (Ginnifer Goodwin), acting in a children's stage play which deals with the social advancement the animals of the world have made in the past millions of years. Judy ends the play with a speech about how the animals of the world no longer have to adhere to their natural instincts, and can be whatever they want to be in the bustling utopia that is Zootopia. The three actors in the play, a young sheep, a tiger, and Judy, end the play by stating what they want to be when they grow up. The tiger says he wants to be an agent for the International Retinue Service, the sheep an astronaut, and Judy a police officer. Since Judy is a rabbit, and rabbits have never been admitted into the Zootopia Police Department, Gideon Grey and his associates laugh at her, with Gideon saying that "that is the stupidest thing I ever heard". This is where the movie begins its running theme of trying and failing to deal with racial issues. You see, it's great that adults are trying to teach children about tough issues, but you have to remember that you are trying to teach children about adult issues. Sure, you have to start sometime, but really? In a kid's film? Kids go to a theatre to get a good laugh, or to see the different characters bounce off each other. They don't go to the movies to see a film about tough social issues that have been plaguing society for centuries. Unless you're a young me, who was practically an 80-year-old theologian in a kid's body. The way they present it is so 1-dimensional that it just seems to weigh down the movie. And their reasoning is so idiotic. You need different kinds of people in any sort of workplace, because what one can't do, another can. I don't even personally know any police officers (other than Robert Barone), and I know this. Anyway, Judy later proves her detractors wrong by getting accepted into the Zootopia Police Academy. Here, they actually have a pretty entertaining scene in which Judy trys and fails at all of the ecosystem courses. After each one of them, her instructor yells, "You're dead!". She even falls into the toilet after practice, because it's too big for her. Her instructor is also in there, and yells "You're dead!" again. However, she doesn't give up, and starts to use her classmates' sizes to her advantage. One example of this is her jumping from large classmate to classmate in order to scale the frigid ice wall. This scene is fine, but I do wonder why all of her larger classmates succeed at this when she doesn't. I mean, you'd think that a rabbit would do better at scaling an ice wall than a friggin rhinoceros! Sure, the rhinoceros is bigger, so they can scale it faster, but then that means that all of these courses were built in favor of larger creatures. So she eventually passes and is now an official officer for the Zootopia Police Department. Judy moves into a very cramped apartment, but she loves it anyway. Geesh, her house must have been cramped. She also has these funny neighbors who are always arguing with one another. I wish they had elaborated on them more and kept them in the spotlight a little more often. They are one of the few characters who I actually wish I saw more. But anyway, she spends her first night there to wake up the next day for her first day on the job: as Zootopia's first rabbit police officer. Her first day begins with the leopard/jaguar guy, Clawhauser, stating that she's cuter than he expected the first bunny cop to be. He doesn't say this to be rude, but Judy brushes it off and Clawhauser sends her on her way to the Case Assignment Room. She takes an empty seat next to a rhinoceros, and she is ironically the 'elephant in the room', or, you know, as I call it, 'a subject of interest that has been unaddressed and needs to be'. The film even references this, although it's literally applied to an elephant officer's birthday. I like that joke. She's assigned 'metermaid', or parking duty, and Judy is evidently disappointed. You'd think that this was due to her being a rabbit, and underestimated, but almost every police officer starts out as being assigned parking duty. She's given a challange to dispense 100 parking tickets, and she dispenses 200. Talk about poor man's pleasure. A Category:Blog posts